Transcendent Demon Physiology
The ability to become a demon of godlike power as well as an entity of pure evil. A variation of Transcendent Physiology, a demonic version of Demiurge Physiology, and an advanced variation of Demonic Physiology. The opposite of Transcendent Angel Physiology. Also Called *Dark God Physiology *Demon God/King/Lord Physiology *Demonic Entity/God Physiology *Devil-God Physiology *Evil God Physiology *Grand Master/Ruler of Hell *God-Devil Physiology *Primordial Demon Physiology *The Prime Evil (Diablo only) *The Divine Evil * The Ultimate Demon Capabilities Users of this ability are able to become a demonic creature of unimaginable power. They literally become a living representation of all things evil and chaos. They also possess powers that are beyond the comprehension of that of lesser demonic beings and are able to rule over an entire pantheon as their god out of both power and fear. Applications *Absolute Condition: Gain unstoppable physical and mental powers. **Absolute Defense: Defend against virtually anything. **Absolute Immortality: Posses the everlasting life of a god. **Absolute Intellect: Have god-like intelligence. **Absolute Strength: Possess the infinite strength of a god. *Apocalypse Inducement: Cause apocalyptic catastrophies. *Chaos Magic: Control all forms of chaotic magic. **Chaos Manipulation: Cause and control chaos. ** Sin Empowerment: Users are augmented by all forms of wickedness. *Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption. *Dark Arts: Wield all forms of powerful dark magic. **Dark Element Manipulation: Control dark and powerful elemental forces. **Dark Energy Manipulation: Control and manipulate an unlimited reservoir of dark energy. **Darkness Manipulation: Command all the forces of darkness. **Negative Forces Manipulation: Control the full power of negative forces. ** Reality Warping: Become capable of warping the fabric of reality in anyway the user sees fit. ** Singularity: No other demonic being matches the user. *Darkside View: Users able to look inside the souls of another creature and are able to create or turn them into their own dark side. *Demon Creation: Create countless demons. *Demonic Force Manipulation: Able to control everything that is unholy/satanic. **Demonic Empowerment: Gain strength and power of demonic forces and concepts. **Demonic Energy Manipulation: Manipulate demonic energies. *** Demonic Aura: Become surrounded in a powerful demonic energy. **Demonic Magic: Control hellish mystical abilities. **Demonic Weaponry: Create powerful demonic weapons that are specifically suited for the user. **Divine Slayer : User is powerful enough to slay even the greatest of gods. **Hell-Fire Manipulation: Control the fires of Hell. **Primordial Darkness Manipulation: User may learn to harness the ancient darkness. **Vice Inducement: Infect lesser beings with the power of pure sin. *Devil Soul: Posses the essence of the devil, gaining the characteristics and attributes of the most powerful force of evil existence. *Evil Embodiment: Be the embodiment of all evil. **Sin Embodiment: Users are sin personified. *Hell Lordship: Users are able to take their place as ruler of hellish and demonic realms. **Dark Lord: Possess the powers of a dark lord. *Higher Consciousness: Users are able to enter a state of awareness uncommon to lesser demons. *Human Disguise: Take on a human guise to blend in with society. *Metaphysics Manipulation: Transcendent demons have access to supernatural abilities and powers that are able to affect the world on a universal scale. **Destruction: Destroy virtually anything. **Hypercompetence: Be masterfully skilled at everything. **Nether Manipulation: Command the power of Nether. *Nigh Omnipotence: has overwhelming near infinite godlike power. *Omni-Magic: Have control over all forms of magic. *Omnifarious: Take on absolutely any form at anytime. *Size Manipulation: Can grow to immeasurable sizes. *Teleportation: Users are able to move to any location in the blink of an eye. Variations *Anti-God: User may be powerful enough to become a Primordial Void. *Chaotic Form: Often times, transcendent demons are mostly in a form that hides their true form in order to keep their true power hidden. *Fallen Angel Physiology: An angel that was the purerest and most powerful that has fallen to demonic influence. *Fallen Physiology: A transcendent being once considered a god that has fallen into dark powers. Associations *Archdemon Physiology *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology Limitations *May be grounded to their own realm by ancient means. *May be vulnerable to powerful holy artifacts. *Users of this ablity may be challegend by those of equal or greater power. Known Users Gallery Vazdah.jpg|Vazdah (Ninja Gaiden 2) is a powerful Archfiend ruler of Fiends that possesses omnipotent and omniscient powers that are capable of affecting the world on universal scale. Asmodeus 2.jpg|During the chaotic events leading to D&D 4th edtion, Asmodeus became a full fledged demonic deity, and is now the God Emperor of Demonkind. Demise.png|Demise (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) is a demonic ruler that sought the power of the Triforce. He is described as "the source of all monsters", and is stated to "have conquered time itself". Aku.png|Aku (Samurai Jack) is often described as evil incarnate, he embodies the very essence of an evil overlord. He possesses power that are uncommon to various creature of the world such as the ability to shape-shift into numerous forms, create objects out of thin air, project lasers, raise the dead, tear through time, and is invulnerable to mortal weaponry. Fanoxean Wiki.jpg|Fanoxean's (The Young Guardians) demonic power is great enough to destroy entire dimensions, which is a feat that earned him the title, "The Great Darkness". Gohma Vlitra.png|Vlitra (Asura's Wrath) is the dark spirit of the planet, Gaia. It is a formidable entity that possesses power that can easily destroy planets. It is able to corrupt and assume the form of other creatures. Along with its power of Magma Manipulation, it can also output Mantra with enough destructive power to overwhelm even Asura. Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog (Disney) is an all powerful demon who is regarded as the representation of pure evil and possesses incredible demonic power. Image Comics.jpg|Satan (Image Comics) is the ultimate ruler of Hell in the Spawn Universe. The Three Kings.jpg|The Three Kings (Yu Yu Hakusho) are three upper S-Class demons of equal footing. Their immense power has earned them the fears of Spirit World and allowed them to divide and rule Demon World. Surtur.png|Surtur (Marvel) is a malevolent being native to the extra-dimensional plane of Muspelheim said to have the power of a thousand blazing suns. Janemba Dimension Sword.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball series) is an incredibly powerful demon. His reality warping abilities are capable of shaping the entire universe and Other World in his image. Alongside that, his combat skills and evil energy are enough to surpass and completely overwhelm Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Mundus.jpg|Mundus (Devil May Cry series) is hailed as the Prince of Darkness and Devil Emperor. As such he is capable of creating and controlling his own personal army of demons. His abilities of barrier and pocket dimension creation, lightning and meteor summoning, and energy and light projection also make him a terrifying opponent in combat. Belphegor_H.png|Belphegor (Valkyrie Crusade) is the demon lord of sloth, and is able to see and change everything, but she has grown bored of such limitless power. Samael Darksiders.jpg|Samael (Darksider series) is a powerful Demon Lord who is said to posses power great enough to rival that of the Dark Prince, Lucifer. He is also a terrifying combatant strong enough for only the most powerful of the Four Horsemen, Death, to battle him to a standstill. The Tengu Shredder.png|The Tengu Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV series)) is one of the powerful figures in the universe. He possess abilities beyond mortal comprehension and can recreate an entire world to his liking. Mikaboshi.png|Amatsu Mikaboshi (Marvel) is a demonic entity with power great enough to challenge that of cosmic beings. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Demonic Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Common Powers